Une Réflexion de Jeanne d'Arc
by ChocoDdy
Summary: "If I'm with you. Even tragedy can become romance". Historical fic. RnR?


**Paris, 5 Januari 2014…**

Basah. Tubuhnya basah diguyur derasnya hujan. Kantung matanya terlihat besar menandakan kurangnya jam tidur yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan kurus, kelihatannya porsi makannya pun kurang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, tangannya memegang tembok terdekat untuk menahan tubuhnya yang lemas.

"_**Monsieur**_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pelayan dirumah itu. Maid itu membantunya berdiri, ia tampak sangat cemas dengan keadaanya yang memburuk.

"_**Je vais bien, merci**_(1)" beberapa patah kata itu keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir namun seperti biasa seminggu sebelum tanggal 6 Januari ia pasti akan kehilangan nafsu makannya dan mendadak terserang insomia yang membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Dan dipagi hari tanggal 6 Januari, kondisinya mendadak membaik. Ntah penyakit apa yang dideritanya tetapi hal itu sudah dialaminya kurang lebih 5 abad lamanya.

"Biar saya bantu anda berbaring ke kamar anda" maid itu mencoba membopoh tubuh besarnya. Namun sepertiya kekuatan maid itu tidak seimbang dengan beratnya, hampir saja mereka jatuh. Beruntung dia dengan sigap berpegangan kembali pada tembok. "_**Pardon**_" ucap sang maid yang merasa bersalah.

"…" tidak ada jawaban darinya. Tegaganya benar benar habis tak tersisa bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan 'Jangan khawatir' pun rasanya sangat sulit. Buram. Pengelihatannya mulai buram. Ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga namun matanya terasa sangat berat. Samar. Suara maid yang memanggil namanya terdengar samar-samar dan semakin kecil. Tidak terdengar. Gelap. Kesadarannya mulai menjauh.

'_**Monsieur**_!'

Hanya terdengar suara seorang gadis remaja yang tengah memanggilnya. Yap, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara itu bahkan walaupun sudah 583 tahun lamanya. Suara terindah yang pernah didengarnya. Suara yang tak dapat tergantikan bahkan dengan musik-musik _**Mozzart**_ sekalipun.

.

.

.

**Une Réflexion de Jeanne d'Arc**

**Hetalia © Hima Papa**

**This fic © ChocoDdy**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Francis x Jeanne/Lisa**

**Warning: Typo(s), sedikit OOC dan kesalahan refrensi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**If I'm with you. Even tragedy can become romace**_**"** ―_Poison Me (song)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Domrenmy, 6 Januari 1412…**

Sinar mentari terlalu terik sehingga membakar kulitku. Kulihat para petani masih sibuk bekerja tanpa mempedulikan terik mentari yang membakar kulit mereka. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa. Disebelahku berdiri seorang minor aparat desa. Namanya Jacques d'Arc. Karena suasananya begitu canggung, kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Jacques" ucapku dengan nada menggoda. "Kau terlihat gagah. Kau tau? Aku suka pria gagah" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Oh, aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi orang ini jika sedikit kugoda. Pria paruh baya yang sangat serius ini, mungkin reaksinya akan menghiburku.

"_**Pardon, Monsieur**_. Saya tidak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan ini" ujarnya dengan penuh rasa hormat. Ia tidak terlihat kaget atau takut sekalipun. Tentu saja karena kabar tentang Francis sudah menyebar ke seluruh sudut negara itu. kabar tentang personifikasi gila nan _playboy_. Sehingga setiap rakyat Perancis sudah terbilang 'kebal' dengan godaan-godaan gila Francis.

"Kau tau maksudku kan?" kukedipkan sebelah mataku dengan wajah menggoda.

"Maaf tetapi istriku sedang hamil tua" ucap Jacques tanpa merubah ekspresi seriusnya. Ia kemudian menatap seorang wanita sedikit gemuk yang berlari ke arah kami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jacques, istrimu!" pekiknya sambil berlari. "Dia sudah melahirkan!" lanjut wanita tua itu dengan terengah-engah.

Aku membantu wanita tua itu dengan menawarkan air minumku padanya, tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan 'tidak sepantasnya rakyat kelas bawah sepertinya menerima air minum seorang bangsawan'. Oh aku sangat benci perbedaan kelas. Kelas bawah, kelas bangsawan ataupun kelas pendeta semuanya sama saja bagiku. Mereka semua rakyatku, ya, mereka rakyatku tanpa terkecuali.

"Isabella…" ia bergumam sambil memikirkan istrinya. Ia menatap arah tempat wanita tua tadi datang, kemudian menatapku. "Aku akan menengoknya setelah menemani Monsieur berkeliling kebun" ucapnya dengan bijak.

Sungguh lelaki yang bijak dan hormat dengan atasan. Tapi apakah dia gila? Oh ayolah, istrinya baru saja melahirkan dan dia lebih mementingkan diriku. "Hei hei, bukankah istrimu baru saja melahirkan? Sebaiknya kau periksa dulu keadaannya" aku merangkul bahunya. "Dan jika diizinkan, aku ingin melihat seorang bayi yang baru lahir" lanjutku. Melihat seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir memang sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Melihat wajah bayi yang masih bersih dari dosa, melihat seorang generasi baru terlahir membuatku merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"T-tentu saja kuizinkan" ucapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat keadaan istrimu" ucapku sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawar yang kubawa.

.

.

.

"_**Jeanne d'Arc**_" ucap seorang wanita dari dalam sebuah kamar didalam gubuk yang kuyakini merupakan rumah Jacques. Dan itu pasti Isabella, istrinya.

"Jeanne?" Ulang Jacques diambang pintu. Wanita yang tengah berbaring kehabisan tenaga itu langsung melihat ke arah suaminya. Wanita itu langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan suaminya.

Aku terteguh melihat wanita kuat itu. Ia melahirkan bayinya tanpa kehadiran suaminya dan dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, seakan-akan melahirkan bukanlah hal yang besar. Sungguh wanita yang kuat.

"Jadi..." Aku mulai memecah keheningan. "Namanya Jeanne? Sungguh nama yang sangat indah" pujiku sambil melihat putri mereka yang baru saja lahir. Tanganku mengelus pipi Jeanne. 'Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi generasi yang membawa France pada kemenangan' doaku padanya. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. _**Merci**_ karena sudah mengizinkanku melihat putrimu yang manis, Jacques" aku pun berpamitan dan pulang ke istana. Yap, disana sedang kacau. Banyak sekali masalah dan tuduhan yang menimpa pemimpinku. Belum lagi masalah itu berujung perang dengan Iggy, yap _**Perang Seratus Tahun**_.

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun setelahnya...**

Panas. Kurasakan hawa disini mendadak panas. Bukan karena musim panas melainkan karena si jago merah sedang melahap mangsanya, salah satu desa diwilayahku. Jingga. Walaupun hari masih pagi dan matahari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur, namun warna jingga kemerahan mewarnai desa itu. Bising. Terdengar riuh piuh warga desa tersebut. Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Sesak. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak melihat pemandangan tersebut dari dalam istana ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi aku merasa akan ada jadian yang lebih menyedihkan setelah ini. Dengan pemandangan yang hampir mirip dengan bencana ini. Api. _**Api yang menghanguskan hartaku**_. Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"Hei Francis, cepat bergerak! Pasukkan Inggris telah datang" pekik seorang panglima perang yang sedang panik. Beberapa orang tampak lalu lalang didalam maupun luar istana.

Francis hanya menoton orang-orang tersebut sesaat. Kemudian kembali menatap kobaran api yang semakin membesar itu. Matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap kerumunan warga desa yang tengah mengunsi dari tempat yang terbakar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Perancis, Tahun 1428...**

"Dia berhasil mengenaliku, gadis itu" ucap Charles VII, calon bosku saat itu. Matanya memandang taman kerajaan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara tidak percaya dan kagum.

"Jadi..." Ucapku setelah melihat wajah Charles VII. "..kau tidak akan menutup dirimu atas kenyataan ini kan? Realita dimana seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun berhasil mengenalimu diantara ribuan tentara itu" lanjutku kemudian meneguk wineku.

"Jeanne d'Arc, dia bukan gadis biasa" ucap Charles VII sembari menatapku. "Aku yakin ia akan membawa prancis pada kemenangan atas Inggris"

Aku menatap wajah Charles VII saat itu. Bukan wajah yang biasa kulihat.

Charles VII membuka mulutnya kembali. "_**Dia adalah utusan Tuhan**_"

.

.

.

**Kota Orleans…**

"_**Jeanne La Purcelle**_" ejek salah seorang prajurit. Beberapa prajurit lainnya ikut mengejek sang pimpinan mereka yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga seorang gadis.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kota Orleans. Tugas mereka adalah merebut kembali kota Orleans yang telah diduduki oleh pasukan Inggris.

Jeanne, wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan. Benar-benar seorang gadis pemberani.

Aku berjalan ditengah para prajurit. Menyamar sebagai seorang prajurit untuk menilai kekuatan dan strategi pasukan ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku ditugasi begini, benar-benar merepotkan.

Kami semakin dekat dengan kota Orleans, terlihat beberapa pasukan Inggris disana.

Jeanne memerintahkan kami untuk bersembunyi terlebih dahulu dan menyerang saat pasukan Inggris lengah. Namun pasukan tidak mentaati perintah Jeanne dan langsung menyerang pasukan Inggris.

Aku hanya diam disini ditempat persembunyian berdua dengan Jeanne.

"Kau menuruti perintah seorang gadis sepertiku?" Tanyanya padaku dengan wajah tidak percaya sekaligus bahagia.

Aku tersenyum kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya. "Karena kau... Adalah utusan Tuhan"

.

.

.

Darah. Pertumpahan darah yang mengerikan. Aku menatap mayat-mayat prajuritku yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Perang masih berlangsung. Aku masih melawan beberapa pasukan Inggris. Kemudian aku melihat sosoknya, sosok seorang gadis remaja yang masih bertempur melawan pasukan lawan. Darahnya menetes di tanah ini. Saksi bisu kemenangan pertama Perancis atas Inggris yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku menusuk perut lawan terakhir yang tengah dihadapi oleh Jeanne. Dan kemenangan jatuh kepada pihak kami. Aku menatap mata Jeanne, matanya mengatakan jika ia sangat bahagia saat itu. Tidak peduli tubuh indahnya yang tergores dan memar, tidak peduli dengan punggungnya yang tertembus tombak. Ia menatapku sambil sedikit tertawa. Deja vu. Sepertinya beberapa tahun lalu aku pernah melihat senyum itu.

Bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit dan beberapa patah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"_**Notre victoire**_(2)"

.

.

.

**16 Juli 1429…**

"_**Félicitation**_(3), kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik bos baruku" ucapku pada Charles VII setelah pelantikannya. Kami tidak hanya berdua sekarang, seorang gadis utusan Tuhan pun ada disebelahku.

Jeanne, wajahnya memandang kagum mahkota yang bertengger di pucuk kepala Charles VII. Tidak percaya jika misi yang diberikan Tuhan kepasanya berhasil dengan sukses. Kemudian ia menatap kami dengan raut wajah sedih.

"_**Sepertinya tugasku sudah berakhir**_"

.

.

.

29 Desember 1429…

"Kau pasti bahagia" ucapku pada Jeanne. Kami berada di taman istana. Hanya berdua saat ini.

Gadis itu hanya melirikku. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu, _**Monsieur**_" ucapnya sembari mengelus beberapa kelopak bunga di taman kerajaan.

Aku lupa. Walaupun ia seorang kesatria, ia tetaplah seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang penuh kelembutan didalam hatinya. Aku merasa bersalah karena tetap menyeretnya ke medan perang. Karena medan perang bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk seorang gadis sepertinya.

"Keluargamu sudah mendapat gelar bangsawan" ucapku dengan memberi jeda sejenak. Ia menatapku. "Dan bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu?" ujarku kemudian.

Ia menatapku kemudian terkekeh. "Sepertinya ulang tahun kali ini akan kurayakan di medan perang" ucapnya sambil tertawa geli, seakan-akan medan perang bukanlah hal yang menakutkan baginya.

Rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangkan saja jika seorang gadis harus merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 tahunnya di medan perang, mempertaruhkan nyawa demi membelaku. Entah mengapa melihat senyumnya itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. "Bagaimana dengan luka di kakimu?"

Ia mengelus kakinya yang berbalut perban. "Aku baik baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku"

.

.

.

**23 Mei 1430** …

"Ini gawat, Jeanne tertangkap" pekik seorang servant. Ia kalang kabut menyebarkan kabar itu. sontak seluruh istana panik bukan main.

PRANG

Gelas wine terbaikku jatuh dan pecah di lantai. Bibirku kelu. Badanku gemetar hebat. Takut, sangat takut kehilangan dirinya. Dia adalah hartaku, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu. "Charles VII" pekikku sembari menolehh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat sangat syok setelah mendengar kabar ditawannya Jeanne.

Kukepalkan tanganku erat. Sepertinya Charles yang satu ini tidak bisa diharapkan jadi aku akan menyelamatkan Jeanne-'ku', **hartaku yang paling berharga**.

.

.

.

**Menara Vermandois**…

Gadis itu sudah siap untuk meloncat dari atas sana. Dari ketinggian 21 meter dari tanah. Sementara aku menunggunya sembari membentangkan tanganku padanya. Sebuah parit kering. Jika aku gagal menangkapnya, kemungkinan besar ia bisa mati.

HUP

Ia meloncat dengan indahnya menuju pelukanku. YAP, aku berhasil menangkapnya. Ku peluk erat tubuh mungilnya. Ku elus rambut pirang kecoklatan itu. "Ayo kita pergi dari si…"

"ITU DIA, PENYIHIR ITU BERHASIL MELOLOSKAN DIRI!" pekik seorang prajurit Inggris. Kemudian beberapa prajurit berlari mendekati kami. Salah satunya menodongkan senjata padaku dan Jeanne.

Jeanne menatap prajurit yang menodongkan senjatanya kepadaku. "Lepaskan dia, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Bukankah aku yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya. Prajurit yang tadi menodongkan senjatanya padaku langsung menyimpan senjatanya. "_**Au revoir, Monsieur**_(4)" ucapnya dengan senyum yang biasa kusaksikan saat bersamanya.

"_**Pardon**_… and _**merci**_, _**mon trésor**_(5)"

.

.

.

**Tahun 1431**…

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyaku pada salah seorang penghubung antara pihakku dengan pihak inggris.

"Dia mengalami berbagai persidangan" jawabnya singkat. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Dan pengadilan akan mengeksekusinya tanggal 30 Mei"

Cangkir wineku kembali terjatuh dan pecah. Isinya tumpah mengotori lantai. Aku menatap wajah sang perantara tidak percaya. Hari ini tanggal 29 Mei dan kenapa ia baru memberitakuhan hal itu sekarang? Kucengkram kerah bajunya. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Dan atas dasar apa mereka menghukum Jeanne?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Sang perantara mendadak pucat. "Raja memerintahkanku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Dan ia dihukum karena diduga melakukan praktek sihir" jawabnya takut-takut.

Aku menggeram kesal. Kesal pada Charles dan…. Diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

**Rouen, 30 Mei 1431**…

Pagi yang suram. Masih pagi sekali tetapi sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul disini. Yap, eksekusi penyihir merupakan tontonan yang menarik bagi mereka. Namun tidak bagiku, melihat _**mon trésor**_ diikat disebuah pilar tinggi disana membuat hatiku teriris-iris. Perasaan bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ini semua salahku. Karena membelaku dia harus menghabiskan masa mudanya di medan perang. Karena membelaku dia harus berpulang diusianya yang terbilang masih muda. Air mataku mengalir.

Ia melihat ke arahku dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman seperti biasaya namun yang ini terlihat lebih indah dari senyumannya yang lain. Mungkinkah karena ini senyuman terakhirnya? Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Kobaran api mulai menyulut kakinya.

Panas. Sekali lagi aku melihat _**mon trésor**_ dihanguskan oleh si jago merah. Pedih. Sakit. Sesak. Namun aku tetap melihat sosok itu. Sosok seorang gadis yang masih tersenyum ke arahku hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

Dia telah tiada. Ia telah meninggalkanku. Dan semua ini karena abdinya padaku, kesetiaannya padaku. Ia rela berkorban nyawa untukku.

"_**Merci**_ atas segalanya, _**mon trésor"**_

.

.

.

Kutatap nanar abunya yang hanyut dibawa aliran sungai Seine. Bahkan aku belum berterima kasih langsung kepadanya. Kutatap langit yang mulai mendung.

_**Kuharap kami bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti… agar aku bisa berterima kasih padanya**_.

.

.

.

**Paris, 6 Januari 2014**…

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Sinar mentari telah menyusup masuk dari celah jendela. Aku bangkit perlahan dan menatap setangkai bunga lily putih di atas mejaku. Ah iya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Maka dari itu aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berdandan setampan mungkin dihari yang spesial ini.

.

.

.

CLICK

Aku langsung berhenti berbicara saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memotretku. Kulihat gadis itu tak percaya. Kemudian aku berpamitan dengan beberapa wargaku dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"_**mon trésor!"**_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

_Hello_, saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan refrensi karena saya membuka banyak refrensi dari google yang berbeda isinya (seperti tanggal lahir Joanne, Orang tuanya, dan lainnya) akhirnya saya merangkumnya di fic ini. Maaf juga kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, sebenernya saya pengen masukkin scene dimana Jeanne disidang karena memakai pakaian pria untuk melindungi diri dari penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan tapi sepertinya saya harus menaikkan ratenya jika saya memasukkan bagian tersebut. Untuk kelanjutannya bisa diliat pada anime Hetalia: Beautiful World episode 15.

Maaf jika Francis terlihat sedikit OOC disini. Dan maaf jika ada kosakata bahasa Perancis yang salah. Maaf juga jika ada kesalahan EYD/Typo(s).

_**Je vais bien, merci**_(1) = Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih

_**Notre victoire**_(2) = kemenangan kita

_**Félicitation**_(3) = selamat

_**Au revoir, Monsieur**_(4) = selamat tinggal, pak

_**Pardon**_… and _**merci**_, _**mon trésor**_(5) = maaf dan terima kasih, hartaku

RnR? Tinggalkan jejak sebelum pergi~


End file.
